Kurisuchan Furo
Kurisuchan Furō (クリスチャン フロー) is the main character and the overall driver of all of the main series he's starred in. He has many forms alongside his normal human self, including a Bakugan form, a Pony form, and many a Pokémon form thanks his a device called the Infis-itrix. Kurisu is not only one of the Lyoko Warriors, but the main leader behind the Dimension Warriors, the new name of said group who travel to different dimensions and save the universes from evils. Usually he's the main Pyrus battler and is partners with (and now a student to) Pyrus Dragonoid. Kurisu voices as himself and also portrays as himself in real life. In The Main Series Kurisu Furo became a Lyoko Warrior at the very start when involved with the Lyoko Warriors' early adventures. Before William, he was the first to fall into the clutches of [http://10-networks.wikia.com/wiki/X.A.N.A. XANA] early on, but was saved by the Warriors and was freed immediately. Around the time that the team had begun their search in the confines of Sector 5, XANA's Scyphozoa attacked him in Lyoko and stole his DNA Sequence code, prior to stealing Yumi's. Since Kurisu wasn't in actual danger other than missing a portion of his school days, Aelita went ahead and gave him a copy of the Lyoko Code, which was the Lyoko Warriors' ultimate weapon in helping deactivating the Towers on Lyoko. Kurisu's stay on Lyoko was sadly short-lived, as he was forced to go to Sector 5, retrieve the lost code and get him back to Earth. Kurisu's outfit went through a number of noticeable changes throughout his time as a LyokoWarrior. And along with changes, so were his personal battles in Lyoko, especially XANA, who gained a humanoid form that mostly stayed in Lyoko. In Code Lyoko Battle Brawlers, Kurisu was given the Pyrus attribute of fire and a dragon like creature called Dragonoid (Drago). It turned out that Drago was a variation of Dan Kuso's Drago that existed in a different time plane. As time went on and the duo continued to battle and evolve and gain new powers as the series went on, so did the transformations on Lyoko. Kurisu brought Drago onto Lyoko, not only as a battle partner, but he could also fuse with the Bakugan (as soon later the other Warriors) and take on his Bakugan's powers and build a deeper bond through "Biomerge". As the series continued on, he and the Warriors found new residence with Kassidy Kitsune, an anthro festish-found mystical kitsune fox whom didn't mind she could act as a caretaker. The Warriors stepped out of the care once things started to pick up and a dimension-travelling humanified Gatomon found her way into their reality and took Aelita's place. Soon after his move out of his home where he grew up, more adventures came as he's suddenly met with a Lugia in Lyoko, who turned out to be Alexis the Senmurv, who is an wolf-eagle hybrid from the Sonic the Hedgehog Universe who happened to be thrown into a Dimensional Spike and was saved by him and Ulrich via the Skidbladnir in the Digital Sea. Her appearance brought in a new horror into the mix, [http://10-networks.wikia.com/wiki/Mephiles_The_Dark Mephiles the Dark], who became the Warriors' new adversary in the fight between good and evil. After a mission in Sector 5 whilst saving Alexis from a dual-Manta blast - biomerged with Drago at the time, Kurisu then was transformed into a Helix Dragonoid himself and found himself with the ability to change into said form at will. With Drago now being his "sensei" and Kurisu now a "Bakunoid" rather than a Brawler, Kurisu was then taught the ways of the Bakugan and was taught to evolve on his own. By Dimension Warriors, Kurisu was then involved with multi-colored equines and their world's threats started to leak onto Lyoko. (This aspect was later brought into "My Little Pony: Lyoko Is Magic".) By Dimension Revolution, a huge series of events happened as Kurisu was then met with Sierra Rose Star, who was orphaned and Kassidy brought her into the family. By The New Life of Kurisu Furo (and ongoing), Kurisu lives a new direction and stays at home with Kassidy, Teiru, and Sierra, while very little adventure happens. In the season series, he's ventured into new territory as Fusion Dragomon and looks for new challenges in New Vestroia, as Spectra and Helios helps Kurisu become Perfect Dragomon, obtaining all six attribute attacks and becoming the Core Dragonoid. Mechtavius Destroyer (from Arc 2 of Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge) made an appearance and was supposed to be the main antagonist in the series, but the idea was put down due to some real life troubles. Now Kurisu lives life as part Dimension Warrior, part Perfect Dragomon, and part lives with an age-changing curse, living with his family. [http://10-networks.wikia.com/wiki/%22My_Little_Pony:_Lyoko_Is_Magic%22 My Little Pony: Lyoko Is Magic] In the series, Kurisu was brought to Equestria through dimension-travel, by his Infis-itrix. He started out as a Pegasus Pony, but since Season 5, he is now an Alicorn, and given a new Pony name: Power Blue. Power Blue's castle is the restructured Castle of the Two Sisters, that lie deep within the EverFree Forest, christened "Castle of Solitude" after not giving a name, fearing it might have "Lyoko" in it. He is shown not to be the studious student, but tries to be a leader in of himself and his allies. Different Forms Kurisu has a tendency of changing into a multitude of forms based on his mood and choosing. He can either change to these forms at will (DNA or inherited), or by experimental ray, or by transformation device. *Kurisu's main form is a human male, with sand-brown hair and blue eyes, commonly wearing a blue and silver-ish shirt with comfortable jeans, and mostly around in his "trademark jacket" which is also blue and silver - upgraded from his dark blue jacket he once wore. *When feeling furry, his "fursona" is the Blue-furred Alaskan Wolf-Husky hybrid, with light-blue patches under his eyes, topped at his ears, and works down from the nose of his muzzle to all the way down to the crotch. He also has a light stripe on his back and stretches to the tip of his tail- although he has a dark stripe under the tail. *During a mission in Sector 5, while biomerged with the Bakugan Pyrus Blitz Drago, an encounter with the Mantas caused part of Drago's DNA be copied onto Kurisu's, inheriting the for of a humanoid Helix Dragonoid, in which Kurisu proceeded to call himself Pyrus Dragomon becoming a "Bakunoid" in which required no Biomerging from that point on (in exclusion of the other Lyoko Warriors). Evolving up to a point of being Fusion Dragomon, training with different attributed Bakugan grants him different attribute abilities that turned him into "Perfect Dragomon", having the powerful abilities of all six attributes and going as powerful as 2500G. *'Digivolution' also plays a factor in [http://10-networks.wikia.com/wiki/SuperDigimon_The_Series_(series) SuperDigimon The Series], when concerning himself as SuperDigimon. He is able to inherit Digivolution abilities to turn from Rookie to Champion (NeonDigimon), to Ultimate (BeastOmegaMon), to soon his Mega form (the prementioned Dragomon). *In addition to the inherited forms, Alexis Senmurv gave Kurisu an Omnitrix-like watch (data-based instead of alien-based) on one of his birthdays, which they simply named the "Infis-itrix" (which stands for Infinity Omnitrix). By using it like any other Omnitrix, he can both dimension travel, and turn into one of many forms of Pokémon (and others): **A Mew (using any Pokémon power or ability, along with Flight and Invisibility) **A Lucario (for fighting prowess and lightning-fast movement, able to use Aura Sphere) **A Machamp (for unique strength, equivalent that of Ben 10 's Four Arms) **An Electivire (for electrical power moves, equivalent that of Ben 10 's Shocksquatch) **A Keldeo (for water moves and being a unique form of pony) **A Latios (for flying jet purposes and also for lightning-fast movement in the air) **A Magmortar (for fire moves and withstanding high heat, equivalent that of Ben 10's Heatblast) **A Deoxys (usage of Attack, Speed and Defense forms, can also use for dimension-travel) **A Liepard (for running speed use, equivalent of Ben 10's XLR8) **A Chesnaught (for grass-type and ground-type move use, equivalent of Ben 10's Wildvine) **A Changeling (From Equestria, being able to turn into a bug pony, able to imitate the form of allies or enemies) *Due to being a fan of Five Night's at Freddy's (the point and click horror game), Kurisu had traveled to the game world and gained an animatronic form with a series 2 exoskeleton and a gyro tail. He is able to also cross to the fanmade Freddy's games as well. **His first edition is his main form and comes in as this form only, in his "trademark shirt" and in his furry form. ** A "Toy" animatronic was made alongside the Toy Animatronics (FNAF2). Kurisu himself doesn't mind this. **A "Nightmare" self was made from the dark depths of the dimension intentionally. This of course came along with the "todd-bot" self, which looks like himself if he was a child (and/or made with the same endo as PlushTrap).